Team Hawk: Adventures in Other Continents!
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: Tobias the Luxray and his Team will embark on another exciting adventure. There he'll meet another Pokemon with a case similar to his own. Will Team Hawk help them and join in on the exploration to the Great Glacier or will they be denied to join in?


_**Cyber: Hello everyone! I have started yet another fic! Don't worry ill spend much time working on each fic I have started so far. This idea popped into my head recently! Here to do the Disclaimer is the star of this fan fic! Tobias The Luxray!**_

 _ **Tobias: … Cyber Orteck Does NOT own Pokemon in any way or shape. She however owns the OCs that appear in this fic and all the members of my explorer team!**_

 _ **Cyber: Basically I own Tobias ;D Without Further Aude**_

 _ **Press start!**_

(Spinda's Café)

Tobias was tired. He and his partner Jolteon had travelled almost every inch of their home continent and the seas surrounding them. Heck they even travelled to where no pokemon has gone before, the future and back. They made tons of friends and gained a lot of fame throughout their adventures.

Tobias has been pondering on what to do next with his life. Jolteon had suggested that they start their own guild many times. But Tobias thought it would be a bad idea for then they'd have to move to another town to register a guild. He did not want to leave Sharpedo Bluff for that, though the idea was starting to sound more tempting each passing day.

Tobias was also able to strike fear in to the hearts of whoever he faced in battle. For he was a powerful Luxray and Team Hawk was known to go outlaw hunting whenever they got the chance. He also had a habit of collecting Gummies as he went on.

Tobias was currently at Spinda's Cafe, he was enjoying a yellow gummi shake with his most trusted partner, Jolteon and a member of his team, Sneasel. She tagged along because they were about to set off to Mt Avalanche to find a secret entrance. She was chatting idly with Jolteon. The Luxray wasn't sure if they would find something new there. For they had already found the Icy flute and fought Articuno, several times.

Tobias was in deep thought as he slowly sipped on his drink. He did not notice Jolteon calling out to him. "...bais! Tobias! Hey you in there?" His partner asked waving a paw in front of the lion-like pokemon's face. Tobias snapped out of his thoughts. Sneasel's red eyes were now focused on him. "You okay boss? You seem a bit down lately." She said tapping a claw on the table. She had a map-she had found on a trip-underneath her claws.

"Oh yeah the mission. So we're going to see if we can find the Underground Ice Path." He said looking down at the map, Tobias was clearly avoiding the question the duel Ice/Dark type asked. The Underground Ice Path was supposedly located at the foot of Mt Avalanche. He has never seen that entrance before. But it was worth a look-see. After all if the rumours were true then they would discover what lies behind that mountain.

"Anyway it's said that this path leads to another continent! Isn't that exciting!?" The Jolteon nodded in agreement. "To think we might stumble across something big like that." Tobias could not help but smile at his lovely partner's enthusiasm. "If this turns out to be legit, we should make sure we're prepared for this." The leader of Team Hawk said. "And when we find it we will arrange a few members to come along!" The Gleam Eyes Pokemon exclaimed.

"That's the spirit Boss!" Sneasel cheered on. With that in mind the trio prepared to depart for Mt Avalanche. When they arrived at the foot of the mountain, Tobias stopped to look around. He glared at his surroundings. He could after all see though certain things if he tried. It was a neat ability all Luxray had.

(Foot of Mt Avalanche)  
He then walked up to a few oddly placed rocks and touched them. Hoping it would cause a Dimensional Screen. He waited a few seconds... Dizziness suddenly hit the Luxray. He closed one eye in attempt to brace himself.

Flashes of a way to open the entrance to the Underground Ice Path was revealed to him. He heard a few voices, he could not quite make out. "...entercards ...laylines." Is all he heard before the vision died down.

"Hey Tobias? You okay?" Jolteon asked her partner. Concern was written on her face. "Just had another vision..." "Your map was right Sneasel!" He said afterwards. "My vision might be from the past... It's hard to tell." He said examining the icy ground.

In the middle of the odd rock circle was a swirl pattern, going inwards like something was sucking it in. He traced the pattern with his paw. Sneasel and Jolteon joined Tobias at the swirl pattern.

"Doesn't this feel like the entrance to the Dojo's final maze?" "It does, you don't suppose we need to activate it do you?" "There has to be a way! So let's split up. We each look around the base of the mountain!" The leader of Team Hawk said. "Jolteon you go left, Sneasel go right, I'll check around here some more!" He said. Sneasel saluted. "Got it Boss!" And ran off to the right. Jolteon nudged the other electric type gently. "Good luck Toby." She said as she ran left.

Tobias started searching his area. There wasn't much other than ice and rock and ground. He did however find something. "A card?" He bent down to sniff it. He then proceeded in poking the card with his paw. "Come on trigger something..." He muttered. He waited for a few seconds before a dimensional screen went off. "Ugh...I'm so not use to this..." He grumbled before the vision started. He saw the outlines of two pokemon, each had a similar build to Jolteon but there were key differences were the tail, fur and ear shapes.

"Place the entercards into the slots to open the Magnegate!" A male voice said. "Good job partner." A female voice said. As a click was heard. The vision soon faded. He blinked a few times before shaking his mane. "Entercards huh? Now to find those slots." He sniffed and scratched around to find the slots his vision spoke off.

With Jolteon... She found a card similar to the one Tobias found. "Huh what's this?" She studied it. "I should take it just encase." She said picking it up. She looked around some more. All she found was that one card. So she headed back.

Sneasel also found a card similar to the others. She searched around for more. Luck being on her side. She found another. Sneasel then rushed-with the cards- back to see Tobias and Jolteon already talking. "Guys look what I found!" She declared waving the cards around. "Oh we found cards similar to those and I found a spot to place them!" Tobias declared proudly.

"Let's head back to Treasure Town to stock up for a long journey." Tobias said putting the cards in his explorer's bag. Sneasel handed over her cards to the electric pokemon. So did Jolteon. After the Luxray put away the cards they headed back to Treasure Town.

 _ **Cyber: Here we have it! Read and review!**_


End file.
